1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated rendezvous and docking (ARD) system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for automated rendezvous and docking (ARD) for autonomous underwater vehicles (AUVs) for mapping, inspection and intervention that allows for very routine and reliable automated recovery of an unmanned underwater asset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Autonomous underwater vehicles exist in the art and are used to perform highly complex missions, sometimes in extreme environmental conditions. Many times, such missions are carried out in less than pristine and/or extremely deep waters where visibility is limited. Probably the highest risk operation for these AUVs is failing to recovery them after completion of—or even during—a mission. A failed docking could result in the complete loss of the vehicle on any given mission, the consequence of which can be multi-million dollar losses in equipment and research.
The present invention is a system and method for automated rendezvous, docking, and capture of autonomous underwater vehicles at the conclusion of a mission. Specifically, the invention addresses the problem of automated recovery in extreme environments where simple vehicle egress to an open water surface followed by either transponder or satellite phone uplink of vehicle coordinates is impossible. Such environments include, but are not limited to: under ice operations where access is through a single drilled or melted access shaft; mapping of flooded mines wherein access is via a drilled shaft; mapping of subterranean water aqueducts where recovery must occur at a service access shaft; and, as well, deep sea operations where vertical transit is more efficiently accomplished by using a vessel operated riser line than through powered ascent by the vehicle.